Distorted Swan Song
by NightfieldProductions
Summary: 100 years ago a ship owned by the Hunters Association, known simply as the Swan Song, went missing under mysterious circumstances. It was only recently that it has been found once again, but who can be sure of its mysteries when everyone that goes in never comes back out?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N:_

 _Me: Hello and welcome to my first published fic. I hope you like it. The cover image is a picture I drew ^_^)_

 **-*Chapter 1*-**

It was a beautifully sunny day. Strong yet elegant rays of liquefied sunlight descended down like an army of benevolent angels, dying the concrete walls of a high reaching cafe in Yorknew City a washed out buttercup as two 13 year old boys sat cheerfully chatting on either side of a table stationed beside one of the windows. One of them, with his unruly silver hair and piercing icy blue eyes, cracked a dumb joke causing the other black haired boy to chuckle loudly where he sat. The whole atmosphere was a stunning mist of childhood wonder. To the general onlooker watching it would be impossible to come to the result that these two boys sitting there talking about ice cream were actually very strong just from watching them interacting, and that they have the power and ability to take down strong criminals if they ever needed to. But they were. Unbelievably. One a Hunter and one with more experience than any serial killer.

"What do you mean? The chocolate is definitely the best. The strawberry ice cream at that shop just tastes like soap." The white haired boy complained with one of his signature smirks, causing the black haired boy to roll his eyes in good humour, leaning back and pretending to be hurt.

"If you say so..." The black haired boy grumbled with a chuckle. "But... I think they ALL taste nice! Strawberry is definitely the best though. Or maybe they all taste like soap and it is hard to tell."

The two boys were silent for a moment before breaking out in small laughter. "Maybe that shop is just crap then," The white haired boy exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms behind his head with a groan. "There's a better one down the road. We can just go there next time."

"Yes!" Cried the black haired boy, fist pumping the air and collapsing back down onto his bench-like seat.

The light hearted atmosphere was suddenly broken up when the white haired boy's beetle-styled phone buzzed a merry tune from within the pocket of his thinly laced brown checked jacket. Confused, the discussion broke up as he fished it out of his pocket, the black haired boy watching on in wonder as the other tapped through his cell phone.

"It's a text... It says it is from Leorio." The white haired boy, Killua, commented in confusion as he read through it with several more taps on his cell phone. Leorio was one of their friends, one of the unstoppable group of four that cleared the Hunter Exam together as a single force... Well kind of. He wanted to be a doctor, and usually he only really contacted the two when he found an exceptionally tough job or just wanted to catch up again after a relatively long time. He had actually seen them recently as he helped them to gain up the money to buy Greed Island, an extremely expensive video game for the Joystation which is predicted to hold hints of where to find the black haired boy, Gon's, missing Hunter father. Now they were just waiting for the auction to take place where the game would be sold. Simples. Or so they thought it would be.

"Leorio?" Gon said confusedly, before leaning over the table and giving one of his familiar smiles, the plastic red and white tablecloth crumpling like paper beneath his elbows. "What did he say? Is he doing alright?"

Killua didn't reply. A look of bewilderment crossed over his features as he took in the contents of the message, and Gon could hear him constantly clicking his pale fingers on the keyboard as he returned to the beginning of the message a few times, reading it all over again. Gon tilted his head, watching the boy for any sort of reply or reaction, but when Killua remained silent he sat back down and looked over to him, waiting for the paler boy to speak.

"This is... Really weird..." Killua began after a short period of staring at the small screen, handing it over to his best friend so he could take a look at it. "All I see is a bunch of scrambled pixels."

Gon raised an eyebrow before taking the cell phone off Killua and reading through the text message. Sure enough the scrambled pixelated mess of a message was enough in itself to kill off a certified genius. There was no way Leorio coded something like this without it being some kind of absurd prank or forward. Unless he wanted to communicate something untraceable to others that he thought the kids should be able to figure out on their own, like a code, this simply looked like a glitch; a coincidental incident with the phone decrypting the text as it was received. But how would that suddenly happen now? He had received plenty of texts today, and this was the first one to muck up like this.

Killua and Gon exchanged puzzled glances. What the...?

Killua got up off the chair, sliding his wallet out of the pocket of his jacket and inserting 5.44 Jenny into the small plastic bill pocket lying in the middle of the table. "It's probably a glitch, but perhaps we should ask him about it." He pointed out before having one last sip of out of his now empty milkshake glass. "He could have sent us vital information about the auction and when it is going to take place, but the phone messed it up. It's best if we don't take the chance."

Gon looked like he was about to speak, only stopping when he saw the other boy tapping away on his phone. Killua sent it with a smile. Perhaps the auction ended up being brought forward a week or two due to that absurdly massive festival going on over in Jappon? He surely hoped as much. This waiting was killing him.

"Either way remember we have a brief job later on. We must be careful not to go over the time that guy specified." Killua commented afterwards, his eyes directed towards the window possibly in thought. Gon gave a small smile and a nod, and the two fell silent.  
***

Yorknew City was a crowded sea of sardines during the day. As the elegant beams of radiance blessed the canopy of the many stalls littered around the crowded street, a tall figure in a tight fitting blue suit growled as he passed through the looming confines of the city, shifting life present all around his form as he moved. He shoved his way through the crowds until the sea filled up the corner of his line of sight, peeking up from above the crown of tall buildings like a glitter-coated blue canvas peering up from behind paint. He heard the giggling of a few cheerful children as they ran along the streets around him, the light bathing them in a pale light as they ambled along.

The man made one last break for freedom, emerging past the last wide canopy of houses as the blessing of the sea filled his vision. The overpowering smell of fish and other seafood products entered his nose with a vengeance, the sweet scent of sea salt making it seem like he was actually swimming in the ocean itself. The man had always liked ports and beaches, he pondered as he passed across the colossal concrete platform beside the sea making up the port of the city. The smell of salt was very healthy for the body and good for easing stress and fatigue in all counts, so it was a great place to go after a tough mission. The man wandered quietly over to the side of the dock, grateful that it was less crowded in the port than it was on the street, stopping in front of a miniscule door that looked more like the entrance to a house than a restaurant. He stopped.

Staring back the way he came the unforgiving sensation of prickling icicles washed across his back like the touch of a demon. What was that... Horrible unease he felt all of a sudden? And why did it feel like he was being watched? The only visible reply he got was the proud visage of various ships and boats as they drifted peacefully on the ocean, almost waving him a greeting with their flags as they fluttered in the wind.

"The Eagle's Wing..." The man murmured disagreeably, shaking the feeling away and staring with a sigh at the small wooden sign of the pub he was meant to be meeting his client in. "Sounds like some sort of activist group. A rather dumb choice of a name, if you ask me."

The man shrugged and pushed the small wooden door open. This time of day the restaurant was absolutely heaving, the wild chatter of many different men and women audible in his ears as it was pierced by the sudden wailing of some kind of stubborn infant at the other side of the small space. He scanned his gaze across the throb of buzzing people at the wooden tables, hoping to glance a familiar face.

Bzzzzt!

Confused, the man, Leorio, slid his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a relatively new message from Killua. About an hour ago it was sent. That's bizarre, he thought as he read it. He didn't remember sending any text at the time he specified. He tapped back a reply, and his eyes scanned around the resturaunt once again.

"Leorio!"

The man turned around, smiling a little when a familiar face entered his line of sight. What he didn't account for, however, was the fact that his employer's own had literally came up a bug's width away from his own face!

"Ow!" Leorio cried in annoyance, closing his eyes instinctively and feeling an agonising pain in his nose as a familiar sounding chuckle entered his senses. He gripped his nose tightly, trying to quell the pain, and opened his eyes again. Sure enough standing there in front of him (thankfully further away now) was a man that looked about eighteen, with wavy crimson and yellow hair that seemed to curl around his shoulders and bright green eyes. He was clean shaven with relatively tanned skin and relatively sharp looking features.

Chance Liraniy, a professional... Something or another. Honestly Leorio knew absolutely nothing about this new guy. Just that he had some sort of weird job for a Blacklist hunter.

"How ya doin', mate?" Chance exclaimed cheerfully, lending out a rather slender hand towards Leorio which the other man hesitantly shook, pretty much shaking entirely in the process. Dear God that guy's grip was like iron. The red haired man then gave a small smirk and crashed onto a sofa by a nearby table, waving him towards it. "You here because of the job I contacted ya for? I have a few- mainly five- others contacted as well so we are going to have to wait a bit. You want a drink?"

"Nah I'm fine. Don't feel like paying for it." Leorio replied with a small smile, crashing on the sofa near the other man with a quiet 'pff'. "What the heck was that headnose for anyway?"

"Nothing much. I just tend to do that to people when I first meet them." The other man replied in light humour, giving a small chuckle in the process. Leorio rolled his eyes. What was with this guy? He hoped the other people he contacted weren't too bad if he is going to have to work with them. Not that he knew the direct details of the job yet. He just needed the money. Before he could think about it any more the door to the resturaunt crashed open and Leorio glanced over, his eyes widening when he saw two familiar faces silhouetted against the blaring light of the outside sun.

A white haired boy and a black haired one.

"Yoo!" Killua exclaimed cheerfully as he emerged, Gon giving a small smile as he followed rapidly behind. Leorio smirked. It seems like two of the people weren't too bad after all.

Gon ran over, entirely the enthusiastic boy as he saw the older man wave him over. He only stopped when the bartender yelled at him to stop running, and the boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he sat down. Killua rolled his eyes and followed suit, sticking his tongue out at the disgruntled bartender in the process.

Chance gave a hyperbole of a laugh at the display, scanning his eyes around the assembled trio as they lazed around like cats on the two sofas they were taking up. "Alright it seems like three out of the five are here. The others will not be meeting here as they are already at the ship, so allow me to brief you in for the time being before you head out as well."

"Listen up, and I am only going to say this one more time: the Swan Song has been found."

An exclamation of pure shock seemed to pass through the assembled trio like a blaze of lightning through a lake. The Swan Song?!

"That ship that went missing about 100 years ago that nobody has ever ended up finding..." Killua exclaimed, pale cobalt irises almost as narrow as slits. Chance gave a small nod, his once cheerful features now dark and rock-level serious as he spoke.

"Yes. That is the case. This morning actually. We simply found it moored against the port. It shocked everyone that has been to the port recently. It hasn't been on the news due to the government, but..."

The trio exclaimed alarmed glances, their minds trailing through possibilities for the situation. So is he saying...?

"And the weirdest thing yet..." Chance began with a frown. "Everyone that went in... Never came back out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The atmosphere in the room seemed to drop below freezing level as Killua, Leorio and Gon stared at Chance without a word. Even Gon, who was truthfully always pretty oblivious as a person to most things, seemed to fully understand the seriousness of what was going on. It was a hell of a long time before someone finally managed to speak, and that person was Leorio, getting up off the chair with a vein popping on his forehead as he glared daggers at Chance.

"Don't tell me... You have sent other Hunters onto that ship as well on your watch, even after finding out previous Hunters never returned?" He seemed to snap, anger audible in his firm tone. Killua was about to take action, to clasp his hands around the man's arm just in case he thought leaping into attack would be the better option, but he didn't. Chance gave a small sigh and didn't reply, seeming a little flustered at the accusation.

"True. But to be honest I have heard about some of the things ya'll have done in the past, so honestly I am not worried." He said with a nervous chuckle, causing Killua to raise an eyebrow. "Those people were just weaklings, Hunters that just got through the force of the exam by the skin of their teeth. Although they are considered strong as a general rule, not all Hunters are on the same level. And I see ya'll- Even if not all of you are truly Hunters- are far better than those guys ever would be."

What is he basing this on, exactly? Him and Gon's progress in that prestigious Heavens Arena way back when? Himself he understood if not, but Gon? Killua thought that weakly, obviously puzzled beyond belief. Not only that but unlike Gon like Chance had said he isn't actually a Hunter by title. He failed the exam, he is just often called one as well as default due to the fact that he hangs out with Gon and because he knows Nen. But then what the heck is he basing Leorio's inclusion on? What spellbinding feat did did he do, that the silver haired teen didn't know about? Was it by sheer luck? Or...

"Either way if you guys are in we better set out soon, al'ight? We are wasting daylight here! So..." Chance exclaimed, obviously trying to break the tense silence between the three males that was building like the hospital bill of a terrible stunt artist. "So gonna pop the question here... You in or out?

Leorio frowned. This seemed far too risky for his liking, even for the sake of the massive pay this guy put up with the job. If people were indeed going missing on this ship then maybe it was best to leave it to the best, or maybe see if Netero or someone high up in the Hunters' Association can take care of it? It could be that a Magical Beast had taken residence within it and had eaten all the crew and the people within it. It could be an old Nen curse. You never know. Leorio was about to mention as much, when-

"I'm in!"

Everyone on their table, and even some of the people on different tables around them, turned around to face Gon at his overly loud exclamation. Killua visibly sweat dropped, while Leorio gave a small nervous chuckle.

"If they didn't return from the boat, that might mean they are hurt!" Gon elaborated, a little more quietly this time. "They might even be dying on there! We will need to help them if that's the case, right?"

"Yes but the real question would be WHAT would have hurt them," Killua pointed out with a sigh, rising up from the chair and beginning to walk over to the entrance of the resturaunt. "I'm going to go check this boat out before making any rash decisions. Hey, carrot head." He demanded, talking to Chance. "What does the boat look like? You must have seen it, right?"

Chance, to Killua's annoyance, simply gave a dismissive shrug. Killua gave a frustrated groan and threw the resturaunt door open.

Of course Gon scrambled along behind the other boy as he exited, seemingly excited to see this apparently "haunted" boat that was seeming to swallow people up in his eyes. Leorio was a bit more cautious, glancing over to Chance with a sigh before getting up as well and following slowly behind the two as well. As the door of the resturaunt slammed shut with an audible crash, the uproarous sound muffled and vague due to the commotion going on within the resturaunt, Chance gave a small smile as he watched them fade into the light from outdoors as it shone into the building like the light at the end of a tunnel. "Maybe not saying goodbye to me was the best option after all..."

Sitting on one of the tables nearby where the small group were originally perched, a lone black haired female was smiling quietly to herself.

A silent lone figure began to move at long last. The soft yellow rays of the midday sunlight washed over shimmering cream feathers as he peered down at the three tiny figures as they shifted like the remains of a strong current far below, separating them from the crowd. Two kids and one adult. Looks like the Intel he was given was correct all along. The figure shifted across the crimson red tiles of the roof with little noise, until he was perched cleanly on the edge of the roof with no hope of falling off.

The figure took a step off the edge of the roof and began to hover, pawstep after pawstep prancing on nothing but solid air. Far below people began to mill around, began to talk, but it's not like they could see him at all. There's no hope for them to be talking about him. He floated across so he was just above the trio and began to listen to their conversation.

"So... What was this boat said to look like again? You've read the legends, right? I very much doubt the name will still be visible on the hull after that long at sea, and the legends and scriptures are the best thing we have to go by at this point." The white haired, pale skinned teen said to the black haired teen beside him with a bored expression on his face as they walked. The feathered figure gasped and squinted his way. He SWORE he recognised that white haired kid from somewhere. Perhaps he has seen him on TV before? A child actor?

"Yeah. I remember. Aunt Mito used to read it to me when I was younger. It was... Small. Made of oak and birch." The black haired boy replied with a questioning gaze towards the jetty where all the boats were. They were approaching it rapidly now, and the trio were clearly keeping an eye out, gazes travelling across the colossal throng of boats and ships and trying to find one that peeked above the lot as looking more ancient than the others. It wasn't easy, however, because a throng of people were visible buzzing around the entrance to the jetty, moaning and shouting away with the force of an anger-fuelled mob. The figure could clearly pick out the "conversations" in it's midst, even from the height he was hovering at. Not that he honestly needed to, as he already knew what they were nattering about.

"A family member was scheduled to arrive in an hour! You can't just reroute them!"

"But I need a boat NOW! it is urgent! My job meeting-"

"Tell the Hunters' Association to open the docks NOW!"

"QUIET!"

The word was shouted, harsh and severe, by a dapper-looking man who looked like he was in his twenties. He was perched at the entrance to the jetty, hand outstretched to stop the throng of people from proceeding any further. The white haired kid (let's call him kid 1) raised an eyebrow and pushed his way through the crowd, obviously annoyed at the interruption, while kid 2 simply followed looking rather confused. The middle aged guy with them- a parent?- looked a little ticked off, crossing his arms with gritted teeth as he stared the mob's way warningly.

"The dock has been closed off for today due to political circumstances. Please step away immediately!" The security guard snapped, strangely calm. The figure groaned slightly. 'political circumstances?' Really? Come on, Netero could have come up with a better coverup excuse than THAT.

That seemed to tick off the crowd more, and the uproar that followed would have been enough to blow the figure's eardrums in even from his height. He didn't envy those within the crowd. Kid 1 gave a visible groan and shoved himself through the hive of activity even farther, ignoring the countless bodies pressing around him as he emerged out near the man by the entrance. He gestured over the crowd for Kid 2 and Old Weird Suit Guy to follow.

Soon afterwards he group stepped onto the massive wooden plank leading down into the general direction of the ocean, the jetty, branching off in every direction like a tree made of a connection of stiff rectangular planks. Many unused wooden and plastic vehicles marked with many different names and logos were floating on the water around them, coupled with the occasional cruise liner and motorboat, making it almost feel as if they were wandering through a labyrinth of nothing but boats and blue. The figure shivered a litte as he perched on the crow's nest of a nearby boat. It was rather claustrophobic actually.

A brief flash of movement, separate to the movement of the trio he was totally not stalking- not at all- caught the eye of the feathered male creature. It was only very brief, but it was certianly enough to make him peer over to it in curiosity. A flash of blonde hair, disappearing into the entrance of one of the largest wooden boats stretching across his vision.

That's strange. He totally didn't notice that blonde had been on that ship beforehand. It was likely he has tuned it out as background noise to his vision, but it bothered him nethertheless. He had to have been completely motionless for him not not notice him arrive, which shouldn't by any accounts be possible. At all. It was highly likely that he decided to go the route of the trio and use his Hunters' License to get in, (though there was an irritatingly melodramatic soap opera moment when it turned out the white haired kid didn't have a licence) as that is the only way in at this point unless he was an investigator from the Association. But it still seemed to him like he had popped out of nowhere.

The figure gave a quiet sigh and flew over to the roof of the colossal ship where the guy- Or was it a girl?- had vanished into, peering at the door where he disappeared as if waiting for him to come back. It was only then that his eyes settled on the name, bold and scrawled neatly in gold on the hull, and he gasped.

It wasn't too long until he heard a scream.

Bzzzt!

The phone in Killua's pocket vibrated once again, and the frazzled boy gave a ticked off groan. His phone has been a distracting earthquake quite frequently since he had stepped onto the jetty, and to be honest it was really annoying him. A... Freaking... Lot. He fished it out at long last, answering the many cries from his handheld asking for his dire attention, before switching to the messaging app and staring at the many messages that he has been receiving.

Kurapika(3) 2:35-2:40

Leorio(5) 2:39-2:43

Killua glanced at Leorio incoherently, who of which was padding along slowly behind him, eyes still focused on the boats all around them. What in the heck? It was 2:45 right now! There is no way he had seen him use his mobile phone the entire time they were at the jetty and back at the resturaunt, and to have the need to send all those messages? Kurapika he could possibly understand as he wasn't within his sight, but it was still unusual for that guy to be sending more than one message at a time. He wasn't a very chatty person.

He flipped open message after message in his inbox. All of them. Nothing. They were all absurd, dysfunctional messes of pixels like he had recieved hours ago at the cafe. Utterly useless, and... Certianly puzzling. Killua's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the screen, and he was only broken out of his daze when he felt Gon's reassuring hand resting on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He heard the other boy ask, and he gave a small nod in reply, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He would worry about that later. For now let's find that damn boat.

That's when they heard the scream, loud and fearful, coming from farther on in the jetty.

"What?!" All three of them concurrently gaped. What in the world?! After a painfully long moment of motionless, Gon was the first to react, spinning around in almost a perfect 360 with his eyes pressed closed in order to pinpoint the exact direction of where the agonisingly piercing noise originated from.

"Over here!" He shouted to Killua and Leorio, beginning to shoot off along the the jetty, each light footfall characterised by a soft thump on the worn wooden 'trunk' beneath them. He was heading directly north to the edge of the jetty, turning directly right onto a 'branch' of the tree-like platform around them. Killua watched, eyes widening slightly before he inaudibly followed, his rapid footsteps as silent as a stealthy ghost on a plush bed. Leorio clamped along noisily behind him with his teeth smashed together as tightly as a clamp, though he looked uneasy. He didn't feel good about this. At all. Why couldn't he just shake this constant feeling of... Fear? Unease? This ongoing hive of butterflies roaring like a vortex inside his stomach?

He didn't know. Hopefully he was just overthinking things.

Eventually they skidded to an abrupt halt, gazing around at the many boats and ships moored along the exact 'branch' that they had seen Gon disappear into. Leorio looked rather frantic, shooting along the wooden planks and gazing onto the decking and into the windows of each boat to see if he could try and find the familiar boy. Killua looked a little more nonchalant but that didn't mean that he wasn't looking as well. He glanced over to Leorio, looking a little annoyed. "Jeez old man..." He sighed deeply. "Calm down. He probably is just in one of the boats somewhere. We will find him."

Leorio gave a stiff nod. He wanted to believe that. He honestly did. "Yeah..." He murmured simply, attempting to calm himself down a little bit by performing an attempted breathing exercise. "You are right."

"Gon!" Killua shouted at the boats, hoping for some sort of reply so they can tell which one he had vanished into. He waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

"Gon!" Killua shouted again, a little louder this time. Nothing. He had to admit that at this point the other male's sense of fear and unease was starting to rub off on him as well. Why wasn't he replying? Surely he... Before he could react to it however, the air suddenly shimmered in front of the entrance to one of the larger vehicles, one of the cleanest and more expensive looking wooden models near the middle, a shape beginning to rapidly form before them...

Leorio and Killua gasped. This... This creature had appeared out of nowhere in front of them, seeming to gesture silently towards the entrance to the old fashioned cruse liner-sized ship with one of it's colossal wings outstretched. Killua and Leorio exchanged alarmed glances, eyes widened like saucers before gazing once again at the being. A magical beast maybe? It looked like a large, human-sized swan but... It's tail was a snake, and it seemed to have rabbit ears. Not to mention that it seemed to have two canine paws instead of webbed feet for some goddamn reason.

"Wha-" Killua began with a start, but instantly halted in his tracks. There was no time for trepidation right now.

The swan creature gestured once again to the boat, almost impatiently this time.

Killua and Leorio exchanged silent glances, seeming to share the same uneasy train of thought. Could they trust this uncanny being? After all they needed to get to Gon somehow, as he could be in trouble as he didn't reply to Killua's calls. But how...? Did the thing see them trying to look for him? But if so how did they know they were with Gon? Unless it somehow saw them earlier... But if it was Killua was certain he would be able to sense it was there, as this thing's Nen aura was absurdly strong for a... thing.

The thing seemed to dematerialise as quickly as it appeared before their eyes, shimmering out of existence like it was never meant to be there to begin with. The two males were utterly silent for the longest moment in history, gobsmacked and wary, as they processed what has just occurred.

Eventually a drop of sweat appeared on Killua's forehead and he took a single step towards the contrasting gold and wooden body of the ship. It might have been his imagination, in fact it must have been, but was it him or did the temperature seem to decrease a little as soon as his foot hit the bridge? The boy shivered a little, unconsciously gripping his slim jacket closer to his figure, but he continued inside anyway, determination set in his features.

"Killua!" Leorio bellowed after him, rooted to the spot either by unease or wariness. Killua turned around to face the suited male, though his expression was determined and a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Yeah?" He asked artlessly, sounding a little nonchalant in his tone. Leorio seemed to sigh a little before he replied.

"You know... Are you sure we can trust that thing?" He inquired candidly, his eyes a surprising contrast to their usual kind self. Killua was silent for a moment. He already began to head in, and he can't just leave Gon. He simply gave a small nod and continued inside.

Leorio visibly sighed and continued after the boy. "If I get killed I'm blaming it on you".

The ship was utterly colossal. It was almost like a mountain reaching up into the sky above as if it was trying to grab the sun, looking from the outside like it was spanning approx five floors. The entire boat had an expensive feel to it, which was expected from it's sheer size. Killua was the first to easily push the wooden door open with the metallic handle, and the darkness that greeted them wasn't very inviting, the sunlight from outside the door being shoved icily back. He could tell already that the room was massive even with the lack of illumination. He whipped his mobile out, using the screen as a light source, and gasped.

The sight that met them was enough to make him take a step back. The sight was enough to widen his eyes larger than saucers, and the lack of movement behind him showed that Leorio was incapacitated by it as well.

There was Gon, standing and staring in dazed shock at the scene that had been concluded before him. He only really looked back when the two emerged, the light from Killua's phone reflecting eerily off his eyeballs as he glanced back and stared their way.

A pool of blood had appeared on the floor, and lying within it was a young girl with long orange hair.


End file.
